The Second hunt
by Syndrias82
Summary: Wake under the morning sun, instead i wake with a cold storm in the the middle of the ocean.
The Hunt

I smiled as I felt the familiar sensation of death washing over me, I blanched out blood and heaved over dropping my scythe, I couldn't move my limbs, I couldn't feel the dull sensation of my organs working.

Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun, my heart staggered and failed, my student rested me on my chair as I slowly died from the injuries he inflicted on me.

"You've done well, good hunter" I sputtered out as my eye gazed upon the wretched moon, "the hunt was long master, you deserve to rest" my student the good hunter said, trying to withhold the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. "I will die and awaken and forget the dream good hunter- cough, cough" blood was pouring out from my grievous wound; the old blood in my veins was failing to heal me as it should.

My heart stopped, my last breath of air funnelled out from my lungs, nothing could be done to save me. Not that I wanted to be saved of course, seeing hunters die and die over the course of an entire century, watching bitterly as they delved into beast-hood all for the death of Mergo and now Mergo was dead. The Despicable hunters dream would end I would awaken under the morning sun, forgetting everything and die a good death in the waking world.

Darkness washed over me as my consciousness was pulled from the crumbling dream and back into my body.

* * *

My body stirred, I felt cold, freezing and pained. The sensation of rain, the feeling of cold waves crashing into my body and suddenly my mind spurred my body into action. I opened my eyes and saw naught but darkness, rain pelted against me, I looked at my surroundings, i saw flashes of lightning and thunder dance in the dark clouds, the light from the moon peaked out from the minute gaps in the storm clouds.

A grit my teeth and shivered, sharp rocky spire's jutted out from the frenzied waves. They were small, their size reminiscent of a small bush but luckily I did not awaken on one of those. 'It seems that I woke on the bigger one' I absently thought as I curled into a ball shielding myself from the cold wind.

'How did I get here?' I asked myself 'was it a boat crash? No' there doesn't seem to be boat remains around here, now then' I paused my train of thought, 'my name, I don't remember my name, great, I'm a lost amnesiac stranded on a rocky spire in a storm. Mother won't be happy' a flash of lightning blinded my through my closed eyes and I saw a tall women with brown hair and a warm smile on her face and not much else. Sadness rose inside me and even some guilt. 'Why guilt?' I questioned myself, a huge wave of icy water washed over me cutting that train of thought. Darkness took over me and my mind left my body, 'Save me,' I pleaded as I recited an unknown prayer in an unknown language 'Ο θεός του Ολύμπου, ακούω μου προσευχή και προστασία του υπολογιστή μου'(A/N i don't know greek, this is basically google translate)

"Very well, Old hunter" a dark and distorted voice replied "but there will be a price to pay"

* * *

My eyes opened once again, but not to a freezing storm but to a very badly lit hall made of marble. I groaned and slowly got up wincing as my limbs creaked from their statue like state. I looked around, huge stone pillars the size of houses held up what I presumed to be the roof of the hall since I could not see the roof itself.

Narrowing my eyes I saw a slight glow at the end of the hall way to my left, not think twice I headed towards it, like a moth drawn to the flame I walked towards it uncaring of the rabid dogs hiding behind the pillars, their sloppy growls echoing behind me, I saw strange flying lizards hovering above me, their hisses containing huge amounts of hate and hostility towards me.

At the end of the hall way there was a man, a giant man clothed in a dark robe that looked like the darkness of night decided to coil around his ghostly white limbs, his head covered by a helmet of a strange design, behind the helmet I could see red eyes glowing with sinister mirth, his dull face of boredom turned into a twisted grin that showed me what exactly he wanted to with me.

I was a toy, a small ant dancing in the palm of his hand, I wasn't here because of a show of sympathy and kindness, I was here on a sick and twisted whim. I small surge of energy poured from his being and sent me staggering to my knees as I looked upon him with terror etched onto my face.

"Now that is a face befitting of mortals" his rich and dark baritone voice shooting through me. "They should always bow before their superiors, like you are bowing in front of me. You feel enraptured and terrified don't you?" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. I slowly nodded, his twisted grin became into an even more depraved expression of sadistic glee, "I believe I will introduce myself, i am Hades brother of Zeus, son of Kronos and god of the underworld and what is your name mortal?"

"I-I don't know Hades" I muttered, "oh amnesia is a pain isn't it, the knowledge that you have about yourself on the tip of your tongue but faraway in the deep creases of your mind at the same time"

"-"I was about to reply when he cut me off, "Skipping all of the boring chatter, you prayed to be saved yes?" he questioned "I did, Hades" a smile filled with ill intentions appeared onto his face. "Then, I will save you but this come at a price, in the mortal world you will live a life dictated by the whims of my amusement. What you do will by yourself I don't care but when I say it you will always be under my thumb for as long as you live"

I nodded in bitter acknowledgement, 'I made a deal with the devil' I grimaced,

"Have fun in the waking world Gehrman" he said with mirth laden in his words.


End file.
